This invention relates to restraining devices for use in vehicles. More particularly, but not exclusively, this invention relates to restraining devices for animals such as dogs.
If it is desired to transport animals, for example dogs in cars, it is often necessary to provide a suitable cage in which the dog can be placed during the journey. This can cause distress to the animal. Alternatively, if the dog is allowed to remain free within the car a hazard to safety could arise in the event that the dog should distract the driver.
It is an object of this invention to obviate and/or mitigate these disadvantages.